


Self-Isolation

by AshRain



Series: Kid Sides Collection [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Brotherly Analogical - Freeform, COVID-19/Coronavirus, Gen, quarantine mentioned, social distancing/self-isolation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23295154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshRain/pseuds/AshRain
Summary: Being stuck in quarantine was pretty shitty. Being stuck in quarantine with Logan wasn’t as shitty as Virgil would have thought though.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Kid Sides Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675288
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70





	Self-Isolation

**Author's Note:**

> Aka it’s day five of non-essential shops and most other things being closed down here in Germany and my family is driving me up the wall so have this.

Day five of forced social distancing. Just a fancy, nicer sounding word for almost-quarantine.  
Non-essential shops were closed with high fines for those who still opened up. Social gatherings over three people were forbidden. Parks were closed. People are only allowed to leave their homes if absolutely necessary.

Had Virgil not been able to work from home he would have had several anxiety attacks over their finances already. But as it was he had a boss who actually seemed to care about her employees and made home-office available for all employees.

Plus, Virgil now had much more time and energy to work on his commissions to earn some extra money.

That was exactly what he was working on when his attention was called away by the sound of a chair scraping over the tile in the kitchen.

“I miss the park.” a little voice said, barely audible to Virgil.

He sighed and got up, flexing his exhausted fingers.

“I know, L. I miss the outside too, as weird as it sounds” he told his brother.

The seven year old looked up at him from where he was kneeling on the chair to look out the kitchen window. “Are you sure we can’t go out just a little? Maybe they won’t notice us!”

“Sorry buddy, no can do. They’re keeping close eye on all the public spaces. Why don’t you read one of your books? We went to the library just before they had to shut down after all.”

“But I finished those already, Vee” Logan protested. “I don’t have anything to read anymore.”

Virgil sighed again. “Maybe I can find my old kindle for you. We could download some new books for you. How’s that sound?”

“Better. I’m still bored though.”

“Well we can’t go outside and do much except get groceries but we have a balcony that we could make into a little outside area if you wanna get some fresh air and sun.” he offered, ruffling Logan’s hair gently.

“That sounds nice. Can I come when you go shopping again?”

“Of course Lo. We can’t go anywhere but the store but we could walk there for a bit of exercise. Don’t know how long this social distancing is gonna last but we can do at least that for as long as we can.”

Logan smiled and nodded, happy to be able to leave the apartment after a week of staying in since schools had shut down a while before the stores had.

With his brother momentarily placated, Virgil went to dig out some picnic blankets and his old kindle e-book reader.

Logan helped him make the balcony into a cozy outside area, covering the entire expanse of it with the picnic blankets before getting all the blankets they didn’t really use all that much anymore to make the surface even softer to lounge on.

Virgil also got some throw pillows from the couch to finish the image. He didn’t really cared what happened to the blankets and pillows. The worst thing that could happen was that he had to wash them.

And honestly, Virgil didn’t like doing laundry too much but he’d happily do the laundry several times over to see his little brother as happy as he was now, snuggled into the corner of the balcony, selecting some books on the kindle.

As Virgil watched his brother enjoy the nice weather he remembered the commission he had been working on. He saved his progress and then started moving his things over to the balcony to work there. Some fresh air and sun would do him some good for sure.

And maybe he just wanted to work sitting next to his baby brother.

Quarantine was pretty shitty But being stuck inside with Logan wasn’t as bad as it could have been. His little brother was a good kid after all.


End file.
